Insoportablemente irresistible
by A Marauder's Girl
Summary: Todas las chicas caen rendidas a los pies de James Potter y Sirius Black... excepto algunas. Lily y April nunca les han visto el encanto a aquellos dos insoportables... Pero, ¿qué pasaría si por culpa de un juego, empiezan a despertar sentimientos que ni ellos mismos sabían que existían? ¿Y si aquellos dos insoportables pasan a ser... irresistibles? Sirius/OC James/Lily Remus/OC
1. Un largo año

**Insoportablemente irresistible**

**1\. Un largo año**

La pelirroja no tardó en abalanzarse al cuerpo de su mejor amiga cuando la vio en la estación. No la había visto durante todas las vacaciones, ya que la morena se había ido a Francia de viaje, y la única vía de comunicación eran las lechuzas.

-Joder, Lily. Un poco más y me caigo al suelo- dijo la Gryffindor con una risa, mientras se incorporaba.

-Lo siento, abrazarte por el hecho de no haberte visto durante todos estos meses es una tontería.- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. April soltó una carcajada y abrazó aún más fuerte a Lily.

Este era su último año en Hogwarts, y no podían estar más entusiasmadas. A April la trasladaron de Beauxbutons en cuarto año, y desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables, tan inseparables que lo sabían todo de la una y la otra, ya se conocían como si hermanas de sangre fuesen.

-Un momento...- meditó la pelirroja mientras examinaba a su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe- ¡Te has cortado el pelo!- April puso los ojos en blanco, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Genial Einstein, gran observadora.- El pelo de la morena había pasado de llegarle hasta un poco por debajo de media espalda, a llegarle por un poco por debajo de los hombros. Para los ojos de Lily, ella estaba guapa con todo lo que se hiciese. April tenía esa belleza natural por la que muchos chicos caían a sus pies: piel fina y blanca, ojos azules cristalinos, pelo envidiable y unos labios carnosos. Era alta y con unos pechos que hasta la mismísima Bertha envidiaría. Pero April no era tan facilona como ésta.

Las dos brujas decidieron ir a buscar algún compartimento libre, pero el hecho de haberse pasado hablando una hora les había hecho perder tiempo, y ahora estaban todos ocupados. Excepto uno. Y para su suerte, lo ocupaban los chicos más insoportables y molestos de Hogwarts.

-Pero bueno, mirad a quién tenemos aquí, chicos. Evans y Murray.- dijo Sirius Black con un tono vacilón. James abrió los ojos y acto seguido dejó ver una sonrisa picarona en su cara. Este iba a ser un viaje bien largo.

-Este es el único vagón libre, así que espero que os comportéis.

-Ya has oído a Evans, Remus. Compórtate.- dijo James mientras el susodicho rodaba los ojos y fijaba de nuevo la vista en un libro.

Entraron y se sentaron junto a Remus, quien era el único agradable. De repente Sirius miró a April detalladamente, ésta tenía la vista fija en la ventanilla, pero sabía que la estaba mirando, y le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Joder, Murray. ¿Y ese cambio de pelo? Veo que estos meses te han sentado bien.- La morena lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, con una expresión dudosa.- Te han crecido las tetas y todo.

Ante ese comentario rodó sus ojos y con las mejillas coloradas cerró la cremallera de su abrigo. Cosa que hizo que Sirius lanzara una carcajada.

-Siguen siendo igual de infantiles que siempre, no les hagáis caso.- soltó de repente Remus. Lily y April sonrieron.

Después de varias horas con ellos decidieron salir de allí y ir a cambiarse.

-¿Pero no os cambiáis aquí? Oh venga, hay confianza.- soltó Sirius en tono provocador. Peter, quien no había hablado hasta ahora, rió ante el comentario de su amigo. April le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más falsas y levantó su dedo corazón hacia el moreno. Éste se hizo el ofendido llevándose una mano al corazón.

April y Sirius se odiaban, incluso más que Potter y Evans. Sirius la veía como una aburrida insoportable- posiblemente porque era amiga de la pelirroja- pero además era una chula prepotente, cosa que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Y April lo veía a él como un mujeriego sin corazón e insoportable y además era un chulo prepotente. Tal para cual...¿no?

Salieron del compartimento y entraron a los lavabos del tren a cambiarse. No era el lugar más amplio del mundo pero preferían cambiarse allí que delante de los merodeadores.

Justo al salir, se toparon con ni más ni menos que Evan Rosier. Evan era un arrogante y un seductor nato. Era como una versión de Sirius Black pero en rubio y de Slytherin, cosa que a April le hacía menos gracia aún. Intentaron pasar desapercibidas, pero fracasaron, ya que el rubio ya les había echado el ojo.

-Vaya, ¿April Murray? ¿Eres tu?- ésta sonrió falsamente y, sin más remedio, se dispuso a mantener una conversación con la serpiente.

-Sí, Rosier. Soy y...

-No me llames Rosier.- dijo algo más serio.

-Como iba diciendo...Rosier, sí, soy yo. Y si nos disculpas- el rubio miró a Lily- ya nos íbamos.

-Aún no entiendo como puedes rodearte de gentuza- Lily lo miró desafiante. Nunca se habían llevado bien, aunque siendo ella hija de muggles, y estando él tan obsesionado con la pureza, era algo normal. April era sangre pura, por eso no le molestaba tanto.

-Creo que puedo decidir por mi solita mis amistades, ¿no crees?- Evan iba a contestar pero algo por encima del hombro de la morena captó su atención. Sirius Black venía hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacéis hablando con éste?- por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo y una batalla de miradas entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin. April decidió romper el hielo.

-Podemos hablar con quien nos de la gana- soltó, haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos, incluso Evan, el cual sonrió orgullosamente. El rubio cogió la mano a la morena y depositó un beso en ella.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Y haz caso de mi consejo, y no te juntes con más gentuza.- Sirius lo miraba con desprecio, al igual que Lily. Murray se quedó callada y de nuevo, volvió al compartimento.

Este iba a ser un largo año.

**N/A:**Bueno, hasta ahí el primer capítulo. Es más bien corto, ya que he decidido hacer como una introducción. Pero los siguientes capítulos serás más largos jjjjj. No seáis crueles, soy nueva aquí ._./ Espero que os guste esta historia, os aseguro alguna que otra risa y momentos en los que muráis de amor.

Besos,

La chica de un Merodeador.


	2. Verdad o atrevimiento

**2\. Verdad o atrevimiento**

Hogar dulce hogar. La sensación de volver a estar en Hogwarts era inexplicable, era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, de alegría y de emoción. Hogwarts era como un segundo hogar, pero sin el como. En esa escuela de magia tenías amigos, historias inolvidables, aventuras, amor... Era un lugar mágico, y nunca mejor dicho.

April y Lily entraron al Gran Comedor, y como de costumbre, se sentaron en la mesa de los leones, donde más tarde una acalorada chica de pelo castaño y corto se acercaba a ellas y se sentaba a su lado.

-Por Merlín, no había corrido tanto en toda mi vida.- dijo con la respiración agitada. Las otras dos chicas sonrieron ampliamente y abrazaron a la muchacha, Laureen. Ella era la última componente de su grupo, las tres eran mejores amigas desde que la morena llegó a Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Te hemos buscado por todo el tren!- dijo en un susurro Lily, quien, siendo la alumna ejemplar que es, no quería molestar a Dumbledore con su discurso inicial.

-¿Yo? ¿Dónde estabais vosotras? No os encontraba por ninguna parte, y al final, me he tenido que sentar con los de Hufflepuff.- resopló.

-No te quejes, nosotras hemos tenido que compartir compartimento con Potter y Black...- protestó April- Menos mal que estaba Remus, y bueno, Peter, que no molesta tanto.- sus dos amigas rieron por lo bajo, y se centraron de nuevo en el discurso del director.

En una esquina de la mesa, no muy lejos de las chicas, se encontraban los merodeadores, James y Sirius planificando su primera travesura del año, Peter ansioso por que apareciese ya la comida, y Remus prestando atención como todos los demás alumnos. Como cada año, los nuevos fueron seleccionados en una casa, y el comedor se llenaba de aplausos y gritos eufóricos cada vez que el sombrero hacía su elección.

Cuando el banquete acabó, todo el mundo se fue hacia sus habitaciones a recargar energías después de un día tan largo. Menos tres Gryffindors.

Las tres amigas fueron directas a su habitación, donde se encontraba su compañera de cuarto, Alice. Era una amiga muy cercana a ellas, siempre estaba ahí para escucharas y aconsejarlas, además era muy buena guardando silencio, pero nunca llegó a ser tan amiga como lo eran aquellas tres.

-¡Alice!- exclamó la pelirroja- ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

La muchacha sonrió y comenzó a contarles su aventura con Frank Longbottom, del cual ya estaba pillada desde el curso anterior. Cuando acabó, se disculpó ya que había quedado con él, y nos pidió que le cubrieran las espaldas si les pillaban, a los que ellas asintieron divertidas.

De repente Laureen sacó de su maleta dos botellas con bebida alcohólica. Lily soltó un grito ahogado y April empezó a reírse, las dos sabían que Laureen estaba loca de atar, pero jamás pensaron que sería capaz de incumplir las normas, ella y Lily eran muy responsables en cuanto a normas se trataba, era toda una sorpresa que fuese ella quien trajese bebidas alcohólicas.

-¡Laureen te has vuelto loca! ¿Qué haces con eso?- dijo la pelirroja quitándole las botellas de la mano, que rápidamente fueron arrebatadas por Murray.

-Lily, siendo nuestro último año, Laureen ha decidido unirse al club de las irresponsables- dijo mientras se señalaba a ella misma orgullosamente- y tu deberías unirte.- Evans la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Al final, dejó de imponerse, pero se negó rotundamente a beber.

Las chicas comenzaron a jugar a un juego muggle que Laureen les había explicado, Lily ya lo conocía, ya que ellas dos eran hijas de muggles. Se llamaba "Verdad o atrevimiento" y consistía en sentarse en el suelo formando un círculo, y girar una botella en medio de éste. Al final, a quien señalaba la botella le tenían que dar a elegir entre una pregunta, "verdad", o un reto, "atrevimiento". Llevaban media hora jugando, y la castaña ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol, mientras que la morena los había empezado a sentir desde que empezó el juego. La habitación estaba llena de risas tontas, gritos y alboroto, pero la pelirroja se había acordado de lo escandalosas que eran sus dos mejores amigas y había conjurado un hechizo silenciador.

-Vamos a llevar esto a otro nivel...- dijo April girando la botella, la cual señalaba a Lily. Suspiró.

-Verdad.- Laureen puso los ojos en blanco, Lily nunca escogía atrevimiento. Era una aburrida. April meditó pensando en que pregunta le haría a la pelirroja. Tenía que ser una pregunta comprometedora, que la avergonzase y se arrepintiese de no haber escogido atrevimiento.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que intimaste con alguien?- preguntó de repente Laureen. April, sobre los efectos de ese Whisky de fuego, comenzó a reírse como una niña pequeña. En cambio Lily se quedó callada y con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas coloradas fijó su vista al suelo.

-No puede ser...- dijo la morena entre risas- ¿Nunca? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó con ese tal Wi...?

-No llegamos a nada.- la interrumpió. Sus dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada y pararon de reír, le dijeron que no era nada raro, hay mucha gente que aún no está preparada a los diecisiete años, así que continuaron con el juego.

-¡Aaaaaapril!- canturreó Laureen igual de borracha que su amiga.

-Atrevimiento, y uno de los gordos.- Lily y Laureen susurraban ideas sin que April se enterase, a veces reían, otras Laureen miraba a su amiga con una mirada que reflejaba la palabra "aburrido", hasta que escuchó el nombre "Sirius" y se tensó.

-Eh eh eh, parad el carro. ¿Qué tramáis?- sus dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa.

-Ya tenemos el reto.

April aún no se podía creer que hubiera accedido a hacer esto, pero uno, estaba borracha, y dos, no iba a quedar como una aburrida cobarde y perjudicar su orgullo, así que con su sujetador y una nota en la mano, subió a la habitación de los chicos. Con cuidado de no tropezarse por su torpe equilibrio, entró a la habitación de los merodeadores, y se acercó a la cama de su mayor enemigo: Sirius Black. Sus amigas sabían que no se soportaban, lo habían hecho a propósito. Dejó el sujetador en la almohada del chico, al lado de éste, junto a una nota.

April intentó salir de allí lo antes posible, pero tuvo la mala suerte de tropezarse con un cachivache de los Gryffindor. Con cuidado y maldiciendo hacia sus adentros, se giró para ver si alguien la había escuchado, pero gracias a Merlín, no fue así. O eso pensaba ella.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius despertó de un maravilloso sueño por culpa de las risas de sus amigos. Poco a poco se fue despertando y estirándose en el acto, echaba de menos esa cama. De repente notó que algo le tocaba la cabeza, se giró y vio un sujetador color granate. ¿Qué diablos? Lo inspeccionó e intentó recordar si la noche anterior se había traído a alguna chica con él, pero siendo el primer día, era poco probable. Sus amigos seguían riéndose de él, y Sirius los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Habéis sido vosotros?- James carraspeó antes de leer una nota que sostenía en las manos.

-"Gracias por la noche de ayer, Siriusín. Si descubres quién soy, a lo mejor lo volvemos a repetir."- leyó con un tono femenino. Black cogió el sujetador y lo volvió a examinar. Vaya, eran grandes.- Tal vez sea como el cuento de la cenicienta y tengas que probar el sujetador con todas las chicas de Hogwarts- Potter y Peter estallaron a carcajadas y chocaron las manos, mientras que Remus sonreía de manera peculiar, y Sirius lo notó.

-Lupin, ¿tu sabes algo?

-Todo amigo mío, y no te pienso decir quién es.- contestó mientras cogía sus cosas y bajaba a la sala común. Esto iba a ser divertido.

-Por Merlín. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!- los quejidos de April se escuchaban desde la torre de Astronomía. Laureen se encontraba sentada a su lado, en un pequeño sofá de la sala común, con unas gafas de sol y con las manos en sus orejas. Lily, sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír y soltar un "os lo dije". Es lo que ellas más odiaban, que al final, la pelirroja siempre tenían razón.

De pronto, vieron como Remus Lupin bajaba de su habitación. Cuando vio a April no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Una noche dura, chicas?- preguntó, sentándose al lado de Laureen, la cual pegó un respingo al sentir el roce de su piel.

-A menos que puedas insonorizar al mundo entero, vete por favor, no necesito a otra persona más aumentando mi dolor de cabeza.

-Vaya humos, April. Será mejor que controles tus estribos o los acabarás perdiendo... como tu ropa interior.- ante eso April abrió enormemente los ojos. ¡La había visto! Lily comenzó a reírse, y Laureen lo hubiese hecho de no estar tan cansada.

-¡Lo puedo explicar Remus! ¡Era un reto! Sabes que odio a ese engendro de...- el chico se carcajeó y sonrió.

-Tranquila, sé que lo hiciste para reírte de él, y se lo merece, que seguro que no se acuerda ni de la mitad que ha llevado a la cama en estos últimos años.- La morena sonrió.- Pero te aviso, April, una vez que se entere, no parará hasta devolvértela.

-No tiene porque enterarse.

-Y por mi parte, no lo hará.- añadió el Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

Remus podía ser muy estudioso y aburrido a veces, pero estaba claro que era un merodeador.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo *bieeeeeen* espero que os guste y disfrutéis tanto como lo hago yo al escribirla. Gracias por los reviews, me he emocionado al saber que alguien leía mi historia, ay. Normalmente actualizo los fines de semana, a excepción de algunos días, depende de lo liada que esté. DEJAD REVIEWS, ACEPTO CRÍTICAS, siempre y cuando sean constructivas jajaja.

Un beso,

La chica de un Merodeador.


	3. Verde y rojo no combinan

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece excepto April, Laureen y algunos Slytherin. Lo demás es propiedad de nuestra fantástica J.K Rowling. ¡Qué disfrutéis!

* * *

Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Laureen y yo no teníamos ni hambre, pero la pelirroja insistió en que era la comida más importante del día, os sentará mejor contra el dolor de cabeza, bla bla bla, y bla bla bla. Así que al final -simplemente para que dejase de hablar- accedimos. Mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en mi tostada, vi como Lily hundía la cara entre sus manos y ahogaba un grito de desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, cosa que hizo que Laureen levantase la cabeza de la mesa. La pelirroja señaló con el dedo hacia la puerta principal y miramos hacia donde éste apuntaba. Eran los merodeaplastas -como nosotras los llamábamos- y de repente nuestro dolor de cabeza aumentó. James se acercaba a nosotras con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Remus y Peter venían charlando detrás de él, y al final de todos estaba Sirius, inspeccionando mi sujetador. Espera... ¡¿Mi sujetador?! Miré a Lily la cual seguía con la cara entre sus manos, y a Laureen la cual se había vuelto a dormir encima de la mesa. ¡Maldición!

-Tsss, ¡chicas! -las dos me miraron malhumoradas- A mi no me miréis así, ¿eh? Mirad lo que lleva Black en las manos.

Una vez se dieron cuenta, comenzaron a reír. Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿qué era tan divertido? Yo no lo encontraba divertido. Segundos después, James estaba sentado al lado de Lily pasando el brazo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué les pasa a éstas?- preguntó mientras cogía un buñuelo de la mesa.

-Tenemos nombre.- repliqué.

-Amor mío, ¿qué les pasa a Murray y a Brooks?- volvió a repetir. He dicho nombres, no apellidos.

-Primero; no me llames así, segundo; tienen el resacón del año, y tercero; ¡deja de hablar con la boca llena, por Merlin!- dijo Lily frustrada.

James sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ésta le apartara rápidamente. De pronto, los demás merodeaplastas y Remus se sentaron. Al ver mi sujetador en las manos de Black hice exactamente lo mismo que Laureen y me hice la dormida encima de la mesa.

-April, ¿qué hace Si... -antes de que Alice pudiese acabar esa pregunta, Lily le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa y le susurró un "ya te explicaré". Sirius alzó la vista hacia mi, y aunque no le pudiese ver ya que seguía "dormida", sentía su mirada. Ay, escalofríos.

-¿Sabes algo de esto, Murray?

-Déjala, Canuto. Murray y Brooks están con resaca.- Remus miró a James confundido. Ya sabía lo que estaba pensando: ¿Laureen con resaca? Imposible, Laureen Brooks era una chica responsable. A todo esto, le miré indicándole que se callase o acabaría cayendo desde la torre de Astronomía, y Remus sonrió.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir, que esta chica tiene unas buenas tetas.- dijo el imbécil mientras ponía una mano en una de las copas. ¡Oh no! Qué vergüenza... Le quité el sujetador de las manos dejando que la vergüenza se apoderase de mis actos. Él me miró sorprendido y yo simplemente dije:

-Esto no es un juguete, Black. Yo se lo devolveré.- y me volví a "dormir".

* * *

A primera hora tocaba mi clase favorita: Pociones. Nótese el sarcasmo. Y para colmo, el señor Slughorn decidió que siendo el último año, se cambiarían las parejas, y se haría a sorteo. ¡Yo estaba muy bien con Lily! Solo me faltaba que me tocase con Black o alguno de su pandilla. Gryffindor compartía clase con las serpientes, y eso me hacía odiar más la clase. Además, Slughorn era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y siempre regalaba puntos a su casa injustamente.

Entré a clase y me senté al lado de Lily.

-Aprovechemos los últimos momentos juntas como compañeras.

-No seas tan melodramática, solo esperemos que no nos toque con Potter.

-O con Black.- respondí mientras fingía un escalofrío.

Al momento llegaron Laureen y Steve y se sentaron justo detrás nuestro. Steve era el único chico gay en todo Hogwarts, o al menos, el único que había salido del armario. Era mi mejor amigo y siempre se juntaba conmigo y las chicas.

-¿Nerviosas?- preguntó el moreno. Steve tenía una belleza inalcanzable, tenía unos ojos verdes que enamoraría hasta un dementor. Yo resoplé y me tapé la cara con las manos, Lily no decía nada pero se notaba que estaba tensa. Al cabo de unos minutos, el profesor Slughorn entró por la puerta.

-Buenos días mis queridísimos alumnos. -dijo con una sonrisa.- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Como ya sabéis, he decidido que habrá un cambio de parejas. -muchos alumnos se lamentaron y otros resoplaron- Y para hacer que en esta clase haya más compañerismo lo haremos más divertido. ¡Gryffindor se juntará con Slytherin! -toda la clase se quedó callada. Nos habíamos quedado sin palabras, pero a los cinco segundos la clase estalló a gritos y a quejas.- ¡SILENCIO! Bien. Los nombres irán apareciendo en la pizarra, no me importa si no os gusta con quién os ha tocado. Hemos de ser buenos compañeros y dejar atrás nuestras diferencias.

De repente una tiza empezó a escribir en la pizarra las parejas. Yo me estaba mareando. ¿Slytherins y Gryffindors juntos? ¿Trabajando en equipo? Oh no. Creo que el profesor Slughorn ha perdido el sentido común.

En la pizarra se podían leer las parejas: "**Steve Matson y Dean Tilman**" Bueno al menos Dean no es tan... Slytherin. "**Remus Lupin y Sarah Clapton**", "**Sirius Black y Avery**", "**James Potter y Mulciber**","**Laureen Brooks y Emma Vanity**" Pobre Laureen, era una de las peores que le podía tocar... "**Lily Evans y Severus Snape**" Solté un grito ahogado, y Lily estaba pálida. Después de lo que pasó, su relación se esfumó, y eso entristeció a Lily. Ha pensado muchas veces en perdonarlo, pero yo no la dejo hacerlo, la llamó sangre sucia lo que le convierte en uno de ellos. De repente volví a fijar la vista en la pizarra, esperando a ver mi nombre, cuando vi que la tiza escribía: "**April Murray y...**" cerré los ojos y crucé dedos... "**Evan Rosier**"

**Oh no.**


End file.
